1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a paper feeder for an apparatus for recording images, data and the like on paper, hereinafter referred to simply as a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a paper feeder having an automatic paper feed mechanism and a manual paper feed mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally recording apparatus, such as electrophotographic copying machines, are loaded with pre-cut sheets or a roll of paper, which is fed into the interior of the apparatus in timed relationship with the recording operation of the apparatus. The recording apparatus can operate continuously to produce a number of recorded sheets preset on a counter.
On the other hand, electrophotographic copying machines have been proposed or provided in the recent years which have a laser or OFT (optical fiber tube) incorporated therein and which are thereby adapted to record computer output or like information on paper supplied to the apparatus in addition to the usual copying function. Although such a recording apparatus can be designed solely for recording such information, the apparatus is more useful when it can also serve as a conventional copying machine.
However, in the usual copying machines of relatively small size, especially those for use with pre-cut sheets, the number of sheets which can be accommodated in the sheet storage portion of the automatic feed mechanism of the apparatus is limited to about 200 to 500 at the most, so that when the apparatus, is used for recording computer output or like information as described above, the operation is very inconvenient in that the supply of sheets must be replenished rather frequently. Further even in an apparatus which is specifically adapted to record electronically produced information, difficulties are encountered in providing a large storage space for storing recording paper in relation to the size and cost of the apparatus if the apparatus essentially utilizes the image forming arrangement of conventional compact copying machines. Thus, small size apparatus of this type has the disadvantage that it is of limited use.
The foregoing disadvantages may be overcome by providing a large paper storage means in the apparatus, but the apparatus then inevitably becomes large-sized and the advantages of such an apparatus, such as a small installation space, etc. are lost for users for whom a large stock of paper is unnecessary. In fact, an apparatus having such a large storage means is unnecessary for users to whom the usual copying function is chiefly of interest, especially for those who are seeking to purchase small copying machines.